Teasing, Punishment, Appeasement
by MKR062320
Summary: Ucchi (tries to) hold grudges, but Emitsun is an expert in soothing Ucchi. (Ucchi x Emitsun equals KotoHono) (OuMiyuki please read)
1. Chapter 1

**(not an) Author Notes**

For those who don't know: Ucchi is Uchida Aya's nickname and Ucchi is Kotori's voice actress. And Emitsun is Nitta Emi's nickname and Emitsun is Honoka's voice actress.

 **I miss Yuki (aka OuMiyuki). I miss her sweet KotoHono stories.**

 **So watching Ucchi (aka Kotori) and Emitsun (aka Honoka) on Youtube made me actually write.**

 **I hope this story lures Yuki out of disappearance. Yuki come back!**

* * *

After Nico Nama Kagai Katsudou~ KotoHonoUmiMaki~ Ichiya Kagiri no Fukkatsu! Arigatou SP, Ucchi takes Emitsun's hand in hers.

"Are you prepared for your punishment?" Ucchi spoke with a hint of pout.

"Ehh? Why am I being punished?" Emitsun whirls around, eyes wide in surprise.

Ucchi really was pouting. "For what you did to me during the Acting Time (engi no ojikan mitai no yatsu) just now."

"What I did..?" Emitsun probed for further clarification.

"You left me as last so as to see me make a spectacle of myself." Ucchi reminded.

Emitsun's mouth turned into small 'o' at the memory of hugging Ucchi while declaring for Ucchi to be last, before she chuckled. "Well, you didn't make a spectacle of yourself, and," Emitsun changed to Honoka's voice. "your answer was really cute! You were really cute!"

Ucchi turned away slightly with a blush before facing Emitsun again. "You mean Kotori or me?"

Emitsun chuckled. "Of course I mean Kotori-chan- Ah!" Emitsun's hand that was held by Ucchi was squeezed extremely hard. Ucchi gave an intimidating glare with an adorable pout which made Emitsun chuckle nervously. "Ucchi is really cute~"

"You don't mean it." Ucchi pulled Emitsun's hand closer though she looked away.

"Of course I mean it. Ucchi is the cutest in the whole wide world!" Emitsun declared with confidence though Ucchi did not budge.

"Prove it."

"Eh? Prove it how?" Emitsun asked; eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"Well…You could…hug me… or kiss me…" Ucchi faced Emitsun while hugging Emitsun's arm closer to her as she spoke with her _chun-chun-pouting mouth_ voice. Emitsun had a tint of blush at the close contact. "Or…You could treat me…Or bring me on a date…" Ucchi threw out suggestions with her own set of blush.

"Mm…A date sounds nice. Why don't we go on a date this weekend?" Emitsun chose a date with Ucchi as she grinned.

Ucchi smiled wider before putting on a pout again. "Mm…I don't feel like forgiving you yet."

"Eh?! Why not?" Emitsun's grin faded as a worried expression returned.

"I can't forgive you until we go on that date." Ucchi stated as she looked at Emitsun with upturned eyes, probing for Emitsun to do something more.

Emitsun chuckled nervously. "Mm…How about this?" Emitsun broke away from Ucchi's hold and placed both hands around Ucchi's waist while holding eye contact with Ucchi.

Ucchi gulped as she felt the warmth from Emitsun's hands permeate through her clothing's fabric to her skin, and the loving and seemingly longing, plus apologetic gaze Emitsun was giving her sent a delightful shiver down her spine. "Wha-"

"Shh…" Emitsun requested silence softly. Ucchi fidgeted as she remained quiet.

Emitsun then leaned in excruciatingly slowly to Ucchi who felt her heart pound a mile a minute. Emitsun then rested her forehead with Ucchi's, causing Ucchi to burn hotter from her cheeks to her ears.

Ucchi really wanted to ask what Emitsun was trying to do, and also really just wanted to close the two centimetre gap with a step and let their lips meet. However, the gaze Emitsun was sharing with her kept her paralyzed.

Emitsun, whether on purpose or not, decided that she did not have to keep Ucchi waiting any longer as she nuzzled her nose with Ucchi's before leaving a chaste kiss on Ucchi's lips. "Forgive me, Ucchi? You're just so adorable I couldn't help it." Emitsun's eyes were now filled with mirth as her lips curved up playfully.

Ucchi remained silent as her mind raced with thoughts about how Emitsun was so unfair, Emitsun is so adorable, Emitsun is so suave, Emitsun is so infuriatingly irresistible!

"That kiss was too short." Ucchi decided to continue playing hard to please as she turned away.

Emitsun moved one of her hand up to cup Ucchi's cheek. Ucchi felt like the temperature all around skyrocketed once again. "Then, here you go."

Ucchi thought she was going to get a longer kiss and she automatically closed her eyes in anticipation, but after, perhaps ten seconds and the kiss did not arrive, she opened her eyes to see Emitsun grinning. That grin was obviously taunting, teasing, and amused.

Ucchi frowned. Emitsun puckered her lips. "Take your kiss, my love?"

Ucchi's lips became a tight line as she fought the urge to just jump Emitsun and take those lips. "You…You're so unfair and mean and evil and-"

Ucchi cut off her own rambling by plastering her lips to the ones she wanted. Emitsun laughed and Ucchi just took it as an opportunity to deepen the kiss.

"Mm-" Emitsun returned the kiss as soon as she recovered from the attack.

They probably kissed for five mitnues, before they both gasped for air.

"S-Satisfied…my princess?" Emitsun asked in between breaths, her face flushed from the kissing.

Ucchi's complexion was a similar shade for the same reason. "You should be sentenced a death penalty for teasing the princess and making her take her own kiss." Ucchi complained with a smile.

Emitsun had a broad smile. "But my princess won't bear to sentence me to death~"

Ucchi hugged Emitsun's arm again and started their walk. "I'm going to punish you again…"

Emitsun chuckled. "I look forward to it."

"You know I hate you…" Ucchi mumbled grumpily.

"And I love you." Emitsun replied.

It only took a second for Ucchi to tighten her love grip on Emitsun's arm while sharing another kiss with her love.

* * *

 **(not an) Author Notes**

 **Yes. This is how they interact. Emitsun confessed about loving to tease Ucchi and well, Ucchi can't and doesn't want to stay away from Emitsun when she's irritatingly cute or when she's dependable. XDDD**

 **I personally love that they are the voice actresses so Emitsun can do the Honoka-voice to tease Ucchi~ XDDD**

 **Writing for personal happiness, but wouldn't mind to hear feedback. :)**

 **P.S. This the video to see Honoka hug Kotori and say "I love you" to her. :P Or should I say Emitsun to Ucchi? XDDD wahahaha. (** **watch?v=7NgLlOvzA6E) If link doesn't appear... Just search "how would your character react to compliments"; Love Live will pop up and you watch that! XDDD**


	2. Chapter 2

Love Confession and The Strongest

Summary: Ucchi asks Emitsun about what she said during the Acting Time for the Nico Nama. And proceeds to prove who is strongest.

 **Notes**

 **Continuing from after the lovely NicoNama~ After Ucchi's 'punishment' to Emitsun~ And now we are in their home! XDDD**

* * *

Emitsun said "Kotori, I love you." during Kotori's turn to receive praises and compliments, so Ucchi asks Emitsun if she was taking that opportunity to confess her love to her once again.

Emitsun thinks about it for a moment, before replying. "Maybe. And also for Honoka too. I guess I should have said 'Kotori-chan' there, huh?"

Ucchi shakes her head with a blissful smile. "Nah, if you said 'Kotori-chan', people might get suspicious."

"But isn't that what you want, Ucchi?"

Ucchi raised both eyebrows for explanation.

"For more people to be on the HonoKoto ship." Emitsun wore that cheeky smile that made Ucchi want to pinch Emitsun's cheeks, or squish a cushion over her face, or just kiss her to wipe that smile off.

"Honoka and Kotori are official." Ucchi stated matter of factly.

Emitsun chuckled. "No ship is official. It's up to the fans." Emitsun paused for a second. "Except NicoMaki."

Ucchi pouted before giggling. "NicoMaki fans are too strong." Ucchi snuggled with Emitsun by hugging Emitsun's arm and resting her head on Emitsun's shoulder.

"Ucchi is stronger~"

Ucchi giggled. "Do you want to see how strong I am?"

"Do I need to?" Emitsun asked; her tone coated with amusement.

Ucchi took that as a challenge and released Emitsun's arm to climb onto the girl.

"What are you-"

Ucchi sat on Emitsun while facing her. "Showing you how strong I am!"

Emitsun could not help but raise both eyebrows at Ucchi's enthusiastic tone. "How are you going to-"

Ucchi raised both hand at light speed which made Emitsun instinctively raise her own, in which Ucchi caught both in hers before pinning Emitsun's hands each beside her head.

"I _strongly_ love you!" Ucchi declared with a bounce on Emitsun's lap and she tilted her head as she dived in for a kiss.

Emitsun was so caught off guard, she could do nothing but be kissed.

After some time of making out on the couch, Ucchi pulled away to allow Emitsun some air.

"I'm strong right?"

Emitsun let out a chuckle. "The strongest."

Ucchi smiled satisfactorily as she lowered Emitsun's pinned hands to the side of the couch and she rested her head on Emitsun's sturdy shoulders and her body to Emitsun's.

Emitsun didn't mind their position, so they just got comfortable and relaxed on the couch with Ucchi above Emitsun for who knows how long before they decided to go to bed.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **Short, I know. But that episode is so filled of KotoHono moments – I just can't- they are so cute! XDDD**

 **Don't you agree? *W* www**

 **All comments, likes and follows are very, much appreciated! XDDD Thanks!**


End file.
